


A Kitten in Heat

by Darklions3429



Series: Sinoto (Kirinon?) One-Shots [7]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Condoms, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time writing Smut, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Progressive Arousal, Vaginal Sex, Why is he so hot?, because safe sex is important, for both parties, getting caught masturbating, kind of, oc was a character that i made up for like 2 seconds, wholesome sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklions3429/pseuds/Darklions3429
Summary: The little things Kazuto does only serves to add fuel to her flames.
Relationships: Asada Shino | Sinon/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Series: Sinoto (Kirinon?) One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784356
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	A Kitten in Heat

“Am I going to the gala? Probably not.”

“Oh come on, Shino! It could be fun!” 

“Hokari, you know I have a huge test up and coming. My degree depends on this!”

Hokari put her hands on her hips and pouted her lips. “Okay sure, studying is fine, but you gotta relax! You’re not gonna be productive one hundred percent of the time anyway, so you may as well just go!”

As much as Shino hated it, her artificially-blonde classmate had a point. She’d end up gaming at some point during her studies. 

“Besides, there’s gonna be a lot of cute guys there! I know quite a few guys that would GLADLY drop everything just to dance with you.”

“Hokari, you know I’m not really into trying to find a guy like that. It’s a waste of time.”

“Oh, boo, you’re no fun. Wait! I know what’ll convince you!”

Looking up from her laptop, Shino peered across the table at her friend, raising an eyebrow. “What?”

“Eternal Link is performing live!...with a couple of other groups, but still!”

Shino sighed at the utterance of Eternal Link. She didn’t want to admit it, but the prospect of Eternal Link performing live at the gala was almost enough to sway her. Eternal Link’s music had been with her since her high school days, and she was incidentally listening to one of their songs on her phone. The brunette stopped typing so that she could weigh her choices. She could go and get to see Eternal Link live and put up with guys trying to flirt with her, or she could just… not, and study all in her lonesomeness. Then, a sudden idea struck her. Maybe if she invited someone, she could ward off all the guys! Perfect! Who to ask though? Shino didn’t have to think for very long before a certain name popped into her head. Kazuto. He’d go with her. Besides, he owed her one, if she remembered correctly. 

“Fine, I’ll go. But I’m taking someone with me so I don’t have to put up with all the guys.”

“Yay! That’s a deal!” Hokari exclaimed excitedly. “You’re finally gonna go do something social! I’m so proud of you.”

Shino smiled and shook her head. “I don’t understand why you’re always trying to get me to do stuff.”

“Because you’re always by yourself, and I want you to interact with more people!”

“Are you sure that a dance like this is the best choice for that?”

“Hmm, probably not. But who cares! A social event is a social event!”

“Brilliant.”

“By the way, since you’re going now, do you have a dress or something?”

“None that fit me. Why, do I have to wear one?”

Hokari’s eyes seemed to glow brighter with each word that Shino spoke. “Yes, you do! I’m gonna take you dress shopping! Tomorrow, noon, and train fare is on me!”

Shino sputtered at her friend’s sudden spitfire planning. “What- we’re… huh?”

“Dress shopping! Tomorrow! Noon! I’ll meet you at your place!”

Shino sighed as she resigned herself to her fate. “Alright, fine, noon. Just to be clear, you’re buying lunch, too. I’ll pay for the dress though, it’s fine.”

Hokari let out a whoop that caused the entire coffee shop to turn toward her in annoyance, to which the girl shrank back into her seat, glowing a bright, embarrassed pink.

“Why am I friends with you, Hokari?”

“Because I dragged you into it.”

“Right.” With that, Shino pulled out her phone to text Kazuto, and within minutes, she got a return text saying that he would accompany her to the gala.

* * *

The day of the gala came, and Shino dressed herself up in a plain, one-shoulder aquamarine dress, with a flap of wavy fabric hanging from her right shoulder to her upper-left side. The dress loosely hugged her body and had just enough of a flow factor to it to allow her some breathing room. She had a matching pair of half-inch block heels to go with it, and she slung a small, plain grey satchel over her shoulder for her personal items. To finish off the outfit, a simple gold chain hung from her neck. Right on time, she heard the faint sound of an engine roaring around the corner. She checked her watch: 5:00 exactly. She didn’t know how he managed it, but he wasn’t late, but he wasn’t on time, either. The motorcycle sped closer and the figure on the bike became more familiar to her.

Kazuto stepped off of the bike and pulled off his helmet so that he could breathe normal air, just for a second. 

“Hey,” he said, observing her outfit. “You look really nice! That dress fits you well,” Kazuto complimented with a smile. 

Shino looked Kazuto up and down as well and saw that he really outdid himself for once in his life. He was wearing a pair of black slacks with a vest to match, an aquamarine tie that was  _ almost _ the color of her dress, but not quite. He wore a white, button-up shirt under all of that, and on his right arm, he wore a black, elastic sleeve garter.

“You’re not looking too shabby yourself,” Shino said. The sleeve garter was a nice touch, she thought to herself, but there was no way that he would’ve come up with that himself. Now that she thought about it, the whole outfit was a little out of character for Kazuto. “Why the sleeve garter? It goes well with your outfit.”

“Oh, this?” Kazuto said, bringing his arm up and looking down. “I asked Andrew for some men’s fashion tips, and this is the outfit that he said I should go with. The sleeve garter was an old-fashioned accessory that bartenders and jazzers used to wear, and he suggested I snag one for an extra bit of… I don’t know, pop?”

And suddenly, everything made sense. “I figured you had someone help you with that. There’s no conceivable way that you put this ensemble together.” 

“Hey! I can dress fashionably when I want to.”

“I’d put money on you buying the vest and tie within the past couple of days.”

Kazuto’s silence was all the answer that she needed.

“Oh! Before I forget!” Kazuto suddenly turned around and opened his motorcycle’s storage compartment in the back, reaching in and pulling out a beautiful kerria rose in a plastic container. It shone a brilliant, sunny yellow, and Kazuto pinned it in her hair with the hair clip that was attached to it. Kazuto stepped back and Shino pulled out her phone and turned on her camera to see how it looked. Simply put, Kazuto managed to outdo himself after outdoing himself. A pleasant smile rose to her face as she focused on the rose in her hair. 

“Wow, that actually looks great with the rest of my outfit. Good job, Kazuto. Did you get that from Andrew, too?”

Kazuto smirked. “No, in fact, I didn’t.”

“Who was it then, hmm?”

Kazuto ashamedly looked down and quietly mumbled “Andrew’s wife…”

Shino simultaneously barked out and stifled a laugh, relishing in Kazuto’s inexperience and ineptitude. Despite that, however, she did truly appreciate Kazuto for going above and beyond for something like this. 

“Anyway, before it gets too late, let’s get going!” 

Oh yeah, the gala. She was too busy paying attention to Kazuto and almost forgot about it. Wait, what? Before Shino could think about what she was thinking about, Kazuto turned around and handed her a motorcycle helmet. Shino followed suit putting on her helmet, and she hopped on the back of Kazuto’s motorcycle as he revved up the engine. Securing her satchel in front of her, she hugged onto Kazuto’s waist as they drove off toward the venue. 

As they sped through the city, a certain masculine scent caught her nose. It had a predominantly citrusy bass note, and it was blended with a pleasant grounded and earthy smell, forming the very savory musk that Kazuto wore for that night.  _ Man, he smells good, _ Shino thought to herself as a small lump rose to her throat that dispersed itself into a faint heat upon swallowing that settled itself in her abdomen. 

The motorcycle slowed down and the pair cruised right into an open parking spot near the middle of the lot. Kazuto pulled the key out of the ignition and opened the storage compartment for their helmets. Shino had taken hers off first. She turned around to hand off her helmet to Kazuto when she was greeted by the sight of Kazuto running his hand through his medium-length hair right after he had taken his headgear off. Subconsciously, Shino bit her lip and quietly but sharply inhaled, the actions causing the heat in her stomach to grow a little bit hotter. Kazuto locked the storage and dropped his keys into his pocket.

“Alright, ready to go?” Kazuto asked Shino, holding out his arm. 

Shino quickly shook herself out of her trance and giggled. She adjusted her glasses and took Kazuto’s arm as he led her into the venue.

Shino’s college had rented out what looked like a large and open conference room, complete with streamers, lights, food, and drinks. It was quite impressive, for a small student-led event. Something else that was impressive was the number of people that showed up - there were close to a hundred people, if not a little more, dressed up for the gala. Shino and Kazuto walked in, feeling slightly out of place in this extremely outgoing social situation. The pair shrugged, exchanging a silent 'what have we got to lose?' and went into the main dance floor.

* * *

After having genuinely danced their hearts out on the floor, Shino and Kazuto stepped outside of the room to catch their breath. The cooler air of the refreshments area outside of the main room provided much-needed relief from the sweat-fest they had just exited out of. Shino slumped down on a nearby bench, her energy sapped away. 

“That was fun! I honestly didn’t expect to go all out like that,” Shino said to Kazuto as she looked to the ceiling, exhausted. 

“Yeah, me neither. I’m absolutely sweating my ass off though,” Kazuto replied. 

Shino looked over to Kazuto as a sassy reply began forming on her lips. Those words were cut short by the sight of Kazuto rolling up his sleeves to reveal his toned forearms. Her soft eyes lingered on him as he reached up to his collar to loosen his tie in an attempt to cool himself down, his arms glistening and flexing as he struggled to unbutton the top button on his shirt. Whatever embers had resided in her core had ignited into a full flame as Shino imagined those arms wrapped around her as his deft hands worked their way all over her body as she pressed herself against his chest, enveloping herself in his wonderfully musky smell. 

“...no? Shino!”

“Guh- huh? Wh-what?” Shino was dragged back from her erotic fantasy by Kazuto’s voice. There was an itch that she couldn’t scratch, and it frustrated her beyond belief. Especially considering the source of that itch was right in front of her, looking more tempting than he had ever before.

“You were spacing out. Are you okay?”

_ If only he knew, _ Shino thought to herself. ‘Yeah, I uh, was just spacing out.”

Kazuto furrowed his eyebrows at Shino, confused. “Are you sure? Do you need to go home?”

Shino didn’t think she could be in a public space any longer without exploding. “Yes, that’d be nice. I’m getting kind of tired.” 

“Alright, I can take you home. Got all your stuff?”

Shino looked around herself, patting the zero pockets she had on her dress out of habit. She ensured that her satchel was still around her shoulder and she gave Kazuto a thumbs up. 

“I’m ready.” 

“Cool! Let’s go then.” 

With that, the two made their way out the front door to the venue and hopped on Kazuto’s motorcycle to cruise all the way to Shino’s apartment. Shino unlocked her door and welcomed Kazuto in. She set down her satchel on her nightstand and sat down on her bed, her knees at the risk of collapsing in on themselves due to the close quarters that she had to suffer through moments prior. 

Kazuto sat down on the chair across from Shino’s bed and sighed.

“Man, I don’t know about you, but that took a lot out of me.”

“Yeah, it did. It also doesn’t help that my social battery has a length of about 20 minutes.”

Kazuto chuckled and agreed with her. ‘“Yeah, my social battery isn’t that long either. I end up running on fumes by the end of the first hour or so. By the way, do you mind if I take a quick shower? I probably reek.”

“Sure, go for it. Your soap’s under the sink from the last time you were here.”

“That’s where that went. Thank you!”

“Of course.”

Kazuto then stood up and began unbuttoning his shirt and vest, revealing the top part of his chest before he disappeared into the bathroom. Through the wall, Shino heard a muffled ‘I’m free!’ as Kazuto presumably undressed. Undressed. Kazuto was getting undressed inside of her home. That thought deviously invaded her mind as the image of Kazuto shirtless materialized in her consciousness. The gentle heat in her stomach slowly but surely rekindled into a roaring flame, filling her very being with a faint tingling that she found not unpleasant. Her face began to heat up, and she drew herself across her bed toward the wall. 

Shino was in heat. The more and more she thought about Kazuto, the hotter her womanhood became. She needed relief. Pulling up her dress slightly, she made her way toward her vagina. Shino looked down and saw her panties, damp with her juices. God, she was soaked. Touching the area, she found that she was extremely sensitive, way more than she had ever been on her own. A shudder coursed through her body as she touched her clit through her panties. She took her other hand to muffle the involuntary squeak that escaped through her lips.  _ Fuck, am I really going to do this while he’s right there? _ That question quickly became rhetorical as her hand began moving again, gently rubbing up and down her slit through her soaked panties. Shino massaged her opening for a few moments before her body began screaming that she needed more. It wasn’t enough.

The girl pulled her panties aside, exposing her damp pussy to the world. Her inner lips protruded out, signaling her arousal. Shino took her middle finger and rubbed her pussy, her digit just barely penetrating inside as she moved up and down her engorged cunt. Her heartbeat got faster the more she stroked, and Shino bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out from all of the sensations that were barraging her. Her motions quickened as she edged toward her climax, and she took to aggressively rubbing in circles with the surface of all of her fingers. Shino’s breaths got shallower and faster as she felt the orgasm build up inside of her torso. 

When her palm accidentally brushed across her clit, she was sent over the edge, her whole body tensing, sending her hips straight up. A cry of ecstasy was forced out of her throat and she turned to her side to muffle herself with her pillow. Her brain was overloaded with pleasure as the hormones surged throughout her bloodstream. Her abdomen twitched and convulsed as her peak passed, and she laid on her bed, gasping for air.  _ Shit, that wasn’t supposed to happen.  _

“Uh, Shino? What are you doing?”

_ Fuck. _

**Author's Note:**

> oh god i'm so sorry
> 
> this is my first time writing smut - I just wanted to experiment and expand my horizons. It totally isn't self-indulgent or anything, what??
> 
> anyways, sorry for being a horny bastard. i might do more smut later on, but this kind of drained me of all my smut capabilities for now, lol. Not to mention it took me a couple of months to actually finish this damn thing.
> 
> more family-friendly stuff (if you could call it that) should be coming at some point later. nighthawk is also on hold for now until I can plan stuff better, because I suck at planning.
> 
> thank you for reading, if you did!
> 
> -Darklions3429
> 
> (also if you know me irl, YOU DON'T)


End file.
